


Give It Some More

by twofacedjanus



Series: Do you believe I'm yours? [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Absurdly Detailed Semen, Body Hair Appreciation, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cum Marking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Surprise Kink, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/pseuds/twofacedjanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a surprise for Leonard. He's got another one in store for the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Some More

**Author's Note:**

> Even more cum marking!  
> As with part 1, when I say 'body hair appreciation' I mean 'Jim and Bones are hairy as fuck,' and when I say 'absurdly detailed semen' I absolutely mean it.  
> Special thanks to iseult1124 and kipster92 for putting up with me and betaing this work.
> 
> I'm unable to come up with a scenario in which the surprise kink could be triggering (it's incredibly benign), but it's in the notes at the end of the work anyway. I highly suggest not looking it up to avoid spoilers.

“No - no - no,” Leonard grumbled, digging through his dresser. _Forward observation lounge at 2000, dress semi-casual_  had been delivered to his comm courtesy of one Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Thus far, Leonard had been unsuccessful in finding anything he liked. A black dress shirt and black slacks was looking like his best bet. He sighed and pulled on the shirt one sleeve at a time, then started buttoning it up.

The doctor gave pause when he’d buttoned halfway up his chest. _How much do I wanna show off?_  Two from the top was too much, showing off nearly his entire sternum. Jim adored their mutual decision to stop shaving over half a year ago, but that was too much visible chest hair. Nobody but his partner gets to see his fur, especially when he’s just walking down the hallways.

One button undone seemed perfect, just tantalizing enough to have Jim itching to rip his shirt off without being too obscene to bystanders. Leonard picked out a nice leather belt and dress shoes, ending up with a fully black ensemble.

Having picked out his clothing, he dressed himself and checked out his reflection. The shirt wasn’t doing him any favors, but this was Jim - it didn’t really need to. The pants, on the other hand, hugged his ass in all the right places. Perfect.

The surgeon decided for forego any cologne or aftershave — his lover preferred _Bones au naturale_.

Jim hadn’t asked Leonard to bring anything, opting for short and cryptically uninformative. He didn’t exactly have anything to bring anyway; serving on a starship meant actually getting anything meaningful had to go through requisitions and ultimately the captain himself, ruining almost any surprise Leonard could spring.

Before leaving, he stopped in the bathroom and dug around for some hair styling gel. He spread it around his hands and carded his fingers through his dark hair, fluffing it up a bit, just so Jim could fantasize about grabbing and holding — not that Jim had ever grabbed his hair before. Hair styled, outfit assembled, shirt tucked in and enticingly unbuttoned: Leonard McCoy was ready for a date.

At least he thought it was a date. He wasn’t sure why else Jim would have asked him to the observation lounge.

He palmed the door open and locked it behind him, then entered the nearest turbolift. “Forward observation lounge,” he commanded. He grew more nervous by the second, the ride in the lift seeming to take forever.

Leonard stepped out into the hallway and strolled toward the observation lounge. When he arrived, he saw a smattering of crewmen talking amongst themselves. Scanning the room for his lover, Leonard saw him set up in the corner, waving him over. When he neared the blond, however, his jaw dropped.

Jim wore a light blue button-up that did wonders for his eyes. He smiled so wide and sincere that Leonard lost himself for a moment, staring dopily at his beautiful partner. After a beat, he realized Jim had been speaking to him.

” - let all these meal credits go to waste, though.”

“Huh?” Leonard mumbled.

"Distracted by something?" Jim smirked knowingly. “I was going on about how I don’t know how I’m supposed to make it through dinner when you look like that. I’d rather not waste the meal credits.” Jim was blushing ever so slightly.

“Oh.” Leonard suddenly felt like his brain had turned to mush. Jim had had the same idea; his shirt was unbuttoned obscenely, showing off a generous amount of blond curls. Leonard’s gaze was constantly torn between his partner’s open shirt, and the soft smile meant only for him.

The captain walked up to him, cupped his cheeks, and gave him a sweet kiss. “Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hi,” Leonard replied, wrapping his arms around his best friend, settling low against his back.

Jim rested his forehead against Leonard’s, smiling wide. “Dinner’s getting cold,” he murmured.

“You mean you aren’t dinner?”

Jim laughed and pulled away coyly. “No, but if you play your cards right, I’ll be dessert.” He waggled his eyebrows, then turned around and walked back to their small table in the corner, seated next to the wide observation lounge windows. Leonard watched him, appreciating the curves of his ass in the tight pants he wore.

Once his lover seated himself at their table, Leonard no longer had the distraction keeping him from noticing the table spread. Jim had decorated it with a vase of large red roses and a simple candle. Four covered plates were arranged around the roses, each accompanied by fancy silverware and a folded napkin.

“Jim!” Leonard exclaimed, hands on his hips. “You old softie, you got me roses and a candlelit dinner?”

The blond scoffed in mock hurt. “I can’t be sensitive and romantic?”

The doctor took a seat next to Jim, facing outside to watch stars streak by. He took one of Jim’s hands and started stroking with his thumb. “Of course you can. But on the observation lounge? People are gonna stare.”

The blond pulled him into a sweet kiss. “Let ‘em look. I’m not hiding anymore.”

Leonard blushed; Jim had taken their talk to heart. He glanced over to the other crewmen in the lounge to see them sneaking looks at the two men on their dinner date. Their previous — and also first public — date had been in the officer’s lounge. “But this is a lot more extravagant than last time, what’s the occasion?”

Jim threaded their fingers together. “It’s our anniversary, of course.”

Leonard’s jaw dropped. “I – of course, I was just – just –”

Jim guffawed, eyes crinkling from uncontained laughter. “Bones! Calm down, it’s okay,” Jim huffed out between gasps. “I have no idea when we could possibly say we actually ‘got together,’ so I just kind of… decided it’d be today.”

“I think today’s as good a day as any,” Leonard said, giving Jim’s hand a squeeze. He looked into Jim’s eyes for a few long moments, once again losing himself in the ocean blue spheres reflecting candlelight and passing stars. The smile Jim gave him was so tender it melted his heart. He untwined their hands and wrapped an arm around Jim, pulling the other man tight to his side. Leonard pressed a kiss to his partner’s forehead and ever so slightly rocked them back and forth, enjoying the quiet intimacy they were now free to express.

“Dinner’s still getting cold,” Jim said.

Leonard chuckled and let the captain go. “So what have you prepared for tonight?” he asked, rubbing his palms together with anticipation.

Jim removed the covers from two of the plates, revealing a pair of baseball cut steaks, one for each of them. “For the entrée, we have sirloin with a simple spicy marinade.”

"A spicy marinade, huh?" Leonard eyed it warily. “What’s in it?”

“I already checked with the chef. I’m not allergic, but it’s made of garlic, thyme, cumin, and oregano in some sauce base; I can't remember what the chef said it was.” He removed another cover, revealing an assortment of slightly charred vegetables. “Fresh grilled vegetables, courtesy of hydroponics.”

The doctor leaned in to get a look at the variety of spiced vegetables; he could immediately see zucchini, parsnips, carrots, asparagus, and broccoli.

“So that’s what you meant by wasted meal credits. This is too fancy for the food synthesizers.”

“Like hell I’m using synthesized food for our anniversary dinner,” Jim said. “I’m bringing out the big phasers.”

“This looks great, Jim,” Leonard said, gratefully. “What’s in that one?” He pointed toward the last dish.

“That?” A wide smile lit up Jim’s face. He uncovered the dish, unveiling a bowl of grits and sugar. “That’s dessert,” he smirked.

“You got grits for me?” Leonard gaped.

“I know how much you miss Georgia. I can’t take you there until shore le -“ Jim was interrupted when Leonard grabbed him by his nape and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Tongues tangled together and Leonard teased Jim’s lips with his teeth; Jim melted into him before he abruptly pulled away, leaving the younger man breathless. He stared for a moment, still surprised by the fire behind the kiss. “Remind me to order grits for you on a daily basis,” he chuckled.

“No, you – yeah the grits, but… the Georgia part.” Leonard murmured.

“Yeah?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’d love to take you to Georgia,” Leonard said, grinning at the thought of taking his partner to visit his home state and, maybe some day, to meet his mother.

“I’d love to go,” Jim said, tenderly petting Leonard's neck. “No, but really, dinner is getting cold.” The blond pulled away and unfolded his napkin, fanning it out with a light shake. He tucked it in right above the highest clasped button, spreading his shirt open even more, baring a wide expanse of blond hair covering his chest.

Leonard nearly choked on air at the sight of his lover’s fur coat. He had a sudden urge to nuzzle into the soft hair and drag his face through it. He cleared his throat and scooted his chair so he sat across from Jim, then spread his napkin out over his lap. When he glanced up at Jim, the captain had produced a bottle of red wine and was pouring a glass for each of them. He handed one to Leonard, and clinked their glasses together.

“Happy anniversary,” Jim said, slightly louder than a whisper. He caressed Leonard’s hand before digging into his steak.

The doctor could hardly tear his eyes away from the curls proudly on full display through Jim’s shirt. _Two can play at that_.

“The Orelian alliance papers are going through in a few days,” Jim stated as he speared a few grilled vegetables onto his plate. “Honestly, I’m glad to get away from the negotiations,” he admitted.

Leonard played with his shirt as Jim busied himself with slicing his steak into thin strips. He undid one button and pulled his shirt open a bit, showing off the soft brown fur that was sure to get Jim going. “That’s good; their entire society seems really peaceful, but certain things should stay behind closed doors. I don’t think any of us appreciated their lack of personal boundaries.”

Jim glanced over to give him a smile, but his eyes widened comically when he caught a glimpse of Leonard’s chest. He redirected his gaze back up and forced an innocent grin, then returned to picking at his steak, dragging the cut of meat through the sauce.

Suddenly a warm foot grazed Leonard’s ankle, toes dragging up through his leg hair to fondle his shin. He nearly dropped his silverware, and set about busying himself with cutting into his steak.

“What's after that?” Leonard asked. When he took a bite of his steak, the spicy flavor took him by surprise. He gawked at his plate and decided to give his compliments to the chef later.

“Mapping a star cluster,” Jim said before biting into a peppered carrot. “Stellar Cartography's gonna go nuts.”

Leonard paled a bit. New planets meant new away missions. “Oh, that's —“

“I know what you're gonna say,” Jim interrupted, pointing his fork at Leonard and smiling knowingly. “Initial scans show that not a single planet is class M or even L. They're all gas giants or demons.”

“Oh.“ He glanced up to see Jim staring at his open shirt. Leonard started toeing one of his shoes off.

“Yeah, 'oh.’”  Jim gave a crooked grin. “I know you better than that.”

“Does that mean —”

“Very little work to do.” Jim chewed through a particularly big chunk of steak. “Spock estimates at least a month of scanning and data processing. And you know what that means...”

“Yeah?” Leonard said, hopefully.

“Lots of time for just you and me,” Jim murmured, taking Leonard's hand again and gently stroking with his thumb. The intimate gesture sent a pleasant warmth through him, and he brought Jim’s knuckles to his lips for a chaste kiss.

The foot gently brushing his leg hooked around Leonard’s ankle. The doctor stretched his other leg up and started poking Jim’s knee. The blond gave a start in response and sent him a furtive glare.

“That’s a lotta time to occupy,” he drawled, leering playfully at his partner. He inched his foot down Jim’s leg, caressing his shin.

“However will we fill all of that time?” Jim asked with a smirk, trailing his foot up Leonard’s calf.

“I got a couple ideas,” Leonard said under his breath. One of them was getting Jim to cum in his pants then and there on the observation lounge in front of ten other crewmen.

They both resumed their meal, quickly plowing through their steak and vegetables before they became too cold to enjoy. Leonard creeped his toes halfway up his lover’s thigh before abruptly pulling away. Jim furrowed his brow in confusion, but started spooning grits onto his plate. He nearly dropped the bowl and his leg jerked against Leonard’s when the brunet gently pressed his toes against the captain’s crotch, flexing them to find his cock.

“What’s wrong, darlin'?” He asked, feigning innocence. He felt Jim’s cock thickening, and trailed his toes along the length, stroking him lightly.

“Nothing,” Jim choked out, engrossing himself in shaping the mound of grits on his dish.

Leonard glanced over his shoulder to the crewmen still talking amongst themselves. Some of them were covering their mouths and giggling. He hoped it was at Jim’s reaction, though he didn’t think they could even see what he was doing. While the blond was busying himself with perfecting the shape of his dessert, Leonard unclasped the lowest button on his shirt and loosened his belt. He made a show of groaning dramatically as he stretched, grabbing Jim’s attention. His shirt untucked itself, showing off a large strip of his hairy midriff. A tilt of his head bared his muscled neck for his companion. A few lazy scratches under his jaw later, Jim was openly staring, mouth agape.

“I hate you,” Jim muttered, as Leonard stroked Jim’s dick through his pants.

The surgeon dug into the remaining grits, moaning loudly at the sweet, homey taste. He purposefully took too much in one spoonful, leaving some hanging from his lip. When he had Jim’s attention, he flicked his tongue out, licking up the pale dessert. He reached for his wine and drained most of his glass, throwing his head back and working his throat as Jim ogled him.

“Okay I give, I give,” he groaned, throwing his hands up in surrender. He started collecting dishes, piling them together to bring to the mess hall.

Leonard grinned victoriously and toed his shoes back on. “You want some help carrying those?” he inquired.

Jim vehemently shook his head and sputtered, “If I keep you in sight we’re not gonna make it back to my room.” Leonard watched his best friend adjust his crotch until his stiff penis was tucked under his belt. “Wait for me there?”

“Okay,” Leonard answered, sweetly kissing Jim on the cheek.

Once all of the dishes were gathered, Jim started toward the exit, pants still tenting outward slightly. The doctor smirked at the result of his teasing, and picked up the bottle of wine and vase of roses.

The turbolift ride back to Jim’s room was spent admiring the roses — they were particularly big, larger than any natural species Leonard had seen, and a pleasing aroma wafted out to fill the small space of the lift. Once on deck, he keyed himself into Jim’s quarters and set the bottle and vase on the table, then took a seat facing the door. He gussied up his hair and pulled open his shirt a bit, then slid a hand over his pecs, fluffing up his soft fur. When he finished, he started trying out various sitting positions to look as enticing as possible, eventually settling to rest his ankle over one knee, his hands behind the couch corners to spread his arms wide.

A few minutes later, his best friend walked in the door and Leonard cheekily grinned when Jim’s jaw dropped open. Leonard was about to ask if Jim liked the view when the man closed the gap between them and pulled him by the collar into a bruising, hungry kiss. His partner straddled his lap and started palming through his chest fur as he licked at Leonard’s lips.

Teeth scraped along his lower lip, nibbling gently. The captain let go and licked soothingly over the bite marks. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he huffed between kisses.

Leonard gasped when Jim started licking at his neck. “I think I might have an idea,” he said, chuckling when playful fingers started unbuttoning his shirt.

Jim climbed off Leonard's lap to kneel between his legs, then splayed his hands over the hard pectorals, dragging down over ribs to knead at Leonard's abs. Once Jim had practically ripped open the man’s button-up, he started nuzzling into Leonard’s belly, dragging his cheek over the soft hair coating him. Leonard started petting his lover when he began peppering his tummy with kisses.

“Wanted to do this the whole time we were eating,” he whispered as he stroked Leonard’s pecs. Jim deeply inhaled the man’s earthy smell and sighed happily, laying his head over Leonard’s happy trail.

The blond looked up at him with a content smile, and Leonard thumbed at his cheek. “Jim…” he exhaled. His partner watched the hair bristle against his palm as he slowly rubbed the surgeon’s body, then turned to lick at his tummy. Leonard drew up to fiddle with Jim’s shirt, slowly undoing the buttons while he licked and kissed. Jim lifted his arms to let Leonard divest him, but he had to pull away from burrowing into his chest hair.

“Boooones,” he whined.

“Lemme get you outta this shirt,” the doctor drawled, slowly removing Jim’s button-up one sleeve at a time. With his best friend freed, Leonard pulled him into a kiss, surrounding him with his arms to caress his back. The muscle under his fingers flexed and bunched as Jim started pulling at his belt.

“I have a surprise for you,” he whispered. “But we gotta get undressed, first.”

Leonard encouraged his lover to stand and leaned forward for an awkward kiss as he removed his dress shirt. The captain’s hands fumbled with unbuckling his belt until it noisily clanked to the floor, taking his slacks with it. Leonard returned the favor, undoing Jim’s buckle, until they were both down to tented boxer briefs. They were left standing in the middle of his living room, Jim cupping his neck and sweetly kissing him, and Leonard holding his partner by the hips, returning each intimate kiss.

“Bedroom,” Jim mumbled before pulling Leonard’s tongue between his lips, sucking it lightly. He backed Leonard into the room, nearly stumbling over his desk chair on the way. Once inside, Jim wouldn’t stop kissing or petting him.

Leonard gently pulled Jim away from him, and smiled. “What’s the surprise, darlin'?”

Jim clung to him, chin hooked over his shoulder; he deeply inhaled his scent at the juncture of shoulder and neck. They embraced for a short moment, Leonard stroking Jim’s back affectionately until Jim finally released him.

Jim drew away and commanded, "Computer, blacklights on." The room was plunged into the characteristic dark purple of many a nightclub across the alpha quadrant. Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Blacklights?"

Jim nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin pasted on him. "Yeah! I thought you'd like it."

"I dunno, It seems kinda..."

His partner leaned forward to lick at his ear. "Don't you wanna see your marks all over me?" He whispered.

Leonard started imagining his best friend coated in glowing cum, and his eyes widened.

Jim’s grin turned predatory. "Yeah, now you get it." He surged forward to fervently kiss Leonard, pushing him back onto the bed. His boxer briefs had a glowing stain at the tip of his cock. He went to work on Leonard's underwear, pulling them off as he licked at the man’s belly. Pressing wet kisses to the side of his cock, Jim started licking up and down Leonard's thick length to tease him.

He stroked the doctor’s cock while he kissed up his belly, his eyes hooded as he gazed up to his partner. Jim nuzzled into his crotch, licking at his balls, then trailed his tongue upward to chase some of the veins that radiated out from his crotch.

“You really do have no idea what you do to me,” he exhaled. Leonard carded his fingers through Jim’s hair, watching his lover worship his body.

Jim took to kissing Leonard’s thigh as he worked his partner’s cock, sometimes slicking it up with a few wet licks. He rubbed Leonard’s belly, appreciating the soft brown curls coating every inch of his torso.  He licked up his happy trail and tried to burrow into the wet strands.

“Never shave again,” Jim murmured as he laid his head on Leonard’s abs once again. “Love your beautiful fur.”

Jim let his head ride Leonard’s breath up and down, content to nuzzle his belly. He spent a few moments, holding onto Leonard’s dick without moving, before turning to press a long kiss to the man’s abdomen.

He abruptly pulled away and resumed his stroking, pulling Leonard back to hardness before diving down onto his cock. Leonard gasped as hot lips enveloped his length, his partner sliding down onto his dick and hollowing his cheeks. The blond popped off and started kissing and sucking the head, licking like it were a popsicle. He cradled the sack, palming it and gently thumbing at his balls to earn a small gasp from the doctor.

“Oh Jim,” he moaned as the man in question noisily sucked on the long cock presented for him. “Off,” he huffed out when he felt himself about ready to cum.

The younger man pulled away, letting Leonard’s cock flop to rest on his belly with a quiet slap. He petted Leonard’s thighs instead, waiting for him to calm down. While he did that, Jim divested his own underwear, the glowing patch now even more prominent. When Leonard’s breathing relaxed, Jim crawled up the bed to exchange hungry kisses.

"Lie against the headboard," Jim mumbled between kisses.

Leonard scooted up the bed until he was reclining against the headboard. Jim motioned forward, and he slouched a bit. "This good?"

"We'll find out." The captain started fluffing up pillows behind Leonard, propping him up and cushioning him from the headboard. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, this is good."

"Okay." Jim locked eyes with him and tenderly petted him. "I don't wanna hurt you," he murmured.

After a beat, Leonard nodded. "Okay, just... Go slow," he said.

The blond sat up on his knees, resting them in Leonard’s underarms, and braced his hands on the headboard, bringing his hard cock to Leonard's lips. "Is this okay?"

Leonard nodded, and wrapped his fingers around the base of his lover's dick. He gently pulled Jim forward and wrapped his lips around the man's cock, licking at the head and savoring the taste of his salty skin. The man above him let go to brace himself with one hand and started petting him with the other, brushing fingers through his hair.

"Tell me if anything I do hurts," he repeated.

Leonard hummed around the crown of his cock before pulling off, licking at the tip as he drew away. "If you hurt me, there's no way you won't know," he drawled, his accent far stronger than normal.

Jim slowly thrust forward, pushing his dick between Leonard's lips. The surgeon licked at his length, loving the thick cock filling his mouth. He sucked lightly as Jim drew out of him, and brought up his other hand to card through Jim's luxurious belly fur. Jim set his own pace, thrusting in and out agonizingly slow, huffing or gasping whenever Leonard licked in just the right place.

Leonard's hand stilled over his best friend's tummy, feeling his breath move as he thrust forward, sliding his cock down Leonard's throat. The hand bracing Jim against the headboard let go and cupped Leonard's head. Jim tenderly thumbed at his forehead as he fucked into Leonard’s mouth.

"You feel so good, Bones," he moaned when he thrust to the hilt. Leonard relaxed his throat, opening it for the younger man, then reached around to Jim's ass, grabbing him to press himself down on Jim's dick. He hollowed his cheeks as he deepthroated Jim, and the captain rewarded him with affectionate pets.

The doctor held himself there for what felt like ages, his partner's cock at the back of his throat as he gently sucked. Leonard savored the feeling of Jim's hard dick resting heavy on his tongue, able to feel every strong throb from Jim's pulse. His breaths huffed out his nose at the base of Jim's manhood, earning an occasional shiver from the younger man. He lazily laved his tongue along the underside of Jim's dick, causing the blond to stutter. Jim never ceased petting, and looked down at him as if he were a treasured gift.

Jim gave a long sigh and whispered, "Bones," his tone heavy with adoration.

Leonard gradually released his hold on Jim and moved his hand to paw at his lover's abs, moving over to stroke his side. Jim slowly drew back, pulling out to the tip. Leonard softly kissed his penis, sucking on the head and tonguing for a bit of precum before Jim pulled back. Leonard let go with a light pop and chased it with his tongue until Jim was at eye level with him. Bite-swollen lips met his own, and Jim moaned into his mouth.

"On your back?"

Leonard shifted down the bed until his legs hung over the edge. Jim climbed on top of his best friend to straddle his chest and grabbed at Leonard's wrists, bringing his arms to rest above his head. He threaded their fingers together and got up on his knees again, bending over Leonard and giving him a fantastic view of his crotch and furry abs. The blond's arms flexed beautifully, showing off strong, hard muscle for his best friend.

Jim carefully guided his cock to Leonard’s lips again. Not carefully enough; he missed a few times, poking Leonard on his cheek and once on his nose. "Fuck!" The captain exclaimed between chuckles. His dick finally made it between Leonard's lips, and Jim gently fucked into the surgeon's throat.

The pace was just as slow as before, letting Leonard breathe deep if he needed to and careful not to choke him. As he thrust in, Leonard dragged his tongue over his lover's erection, playfully flicking and tasting his spit-slick skin. Jim squeezed his hands, tenderly stroking with a thumb, as his dick slid between the doctor's swollen lips.

The older man started bobbing his head up a bit to meet the hilt of Jim's cock, nose tickling slightly when he met his pubes. His focus narrowed to getting his best friend to shoot a thick load right in his mouth. Jim moaned when teeth lightly dragged over the head of his cock.

"I wanna mark you," the blond whispered.

Leonard had nearly forgotten about the whole point of using the blacklight, and his cock twitched with interest. He hummed his approval, making Jim buck a bit.

"I'm nearly there," Jim said. Leonard's eyes trailed up Jim's hairy chest to see him watching, enthralled by the sight of Leonard swallowing his cock with every plunge. A look at the mirror gave Leonard a deep purple reflection of himself servicing Jim's cock as the other man shuddered with restraint.

Jim pushed deep to the back of Leonard's mouth. Leonard relaxed again, letting his partner deepthroat for as long as he wanted. He let his eyes flutter closed with a moan, focusing on Jim's cock resting on his tongue. He breathed in the heady scent of his best friend, sweaty from exertion, and hummed around Jim's dick, content with whatever his lover wanted of him.

Jim's weight shifted to one hand as he brought the other to lovingly caress Leonard's cheek. A huff of breath escaped the man when Leonard swallowed around him. He suddenly pulled out, making Leonard’s lips slurp noisily around his cock, and shifted on the bed. Leonard scooted back up so he reclined fully on the bed again.

"I'm ready," he said plainly.  

This was Leonard's favorite part, and Jim knew that very well. Since two weeks ago, when his best friend let him mark him and confessed his feelings, there'd been so much more love in their relationship. The two men had bonded in a deeply intimate and primal way, and Leonard couldn't have wished for a better outcome of a mortifying social encounter.

Jim liked making a show of it for him, making sure he had a good view and that he knew it was coming. He straddled the older man and leaned over for a deep kiss, all while stroking his cock. The blond pulled back and shifted his gaze down to his dick. Leonard followed to see his lover slow his stroking and gasp, his jaw dropping open as he doubled over with pleasure.

The amount of cum Jim pumped out was always staggering, and today was no exception; Leonard watched as his partner shot no less than eight long, glowing ropes of thick cum to coat his belly and chest with intimate warmth, mingling with his fur and shining bright under the blacklight. When the last string of semen had landed on Leonard’s happy trail, Jim squeezed his cock, getting out the last few drops before climbing off to bring his dick to Leonard's lips. Agile fingers wrapped around the base of Jim’s dick and Leonard mouthed at his cock, laving his tongue across the head and tonguing at his slit to clean off the salty cum still clinging to the tip.

Jim lightly petted him, carding fingers through his hair to quietly encourage him. To finish, Leonard pulled himself up to take Jim's cock all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around him once before letting go, making the other man shiver. A single kiss to the tip of his penis told Jim that he'd finished.

He sat on Leonard's lap again and teased the soft hair over the doctor's belly and chest. Leonard held his breath in anticipation and rested his hands on Jim's thighs, waiting for the man to let his primal side take over. Before he started, Jim kissed him long and sweet, sharing a tender smile between them. A sweep over his belly began their ritual, but this time Leonard watched in fascination as his best friend slowly coated his body in a warm, neon glow. Jim patted and caressed his belly, playing with his fur and spreading cum to claim him. He ran his palm up and down the man's happy trail, ghosting the pads of his fingertips over the line of thick fur now glazed with jizz.

Both of them now consciously treated marking as a time for showing love; very few things made him happier than being claimed by his partner. He watched Jim thoughtfully cover him in cum, working the scent of James into his pale skin and worshipping every curve, muscle, and soft hair. He was Jim's beloved Bones; out of all of his past flings, Jim had never marked anyone — Leonard was his only claim, a fact that never ceased to fill him with pride.

Jim spent long moments smearing semen up and down Leonard's tummy, carefully coating over his ribs and out to his love handles. He leaned down to press kisses to Leonard's pec, then rubbed some of his brightly lit cum into the pliable muscle. The captain licked over his chest and kissed a nipple, following with a massage to work the jizz into Leonard's skin and fine hair.

Leonard tilted his head back, baring his neck for his partner. Jim kissed the hollow of his neck, treating him to kisses and playful licks. A moment later, Jim smeared the tacky warmth of cum over his Adam's apple, gingerly marking his throat to lovingly appreciate his submission. Leonard sighed happily as Jim gently thumbed at his neck, cupping the muscle and caressing the delicate flesh. He grabbed the blond by the nape and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"You are so beautiful, Bones," Jim whispered. He kneaded Leonard's chest, spreading fluorescing cum over his heart. "Especially now, every bit of you lit up from my marks," he said. He stalled his work, taking a moment to appreciate the strong pulse of the surgeon's heart he knew to beat not with bitterness, but with love. He kneaded Leonard's soft, sticky belly for a minute, smiling widely as he appreciated the movement of his lover's breath. Jim painted with his jizz over Leonard’s tummy, showing affection for the muscles and fat of his slightly unfit form slowly heaving with every inhale and exhale.

His partner adored dragging out his marking for Leonard, now that he knew what it meant to him and how much he loved it. Leonard's heart warmed at the thought. A month ago, Jim had thought nothing of this — now he knew it meant Leonard was his Bones in every way; now Leonard knew Jim was his too.

"I'm yours, Jim," he murmured, reaching up to caress Jim's jaw. The blond leaned down to kiss his lips, then his cheek, then his forehead, gently brushing hair away from his eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes for a time, enjoying the quiet, intimate moment.

Jim glanced down to Leonard's hard cock and grinned. "Looks like you're really enjoying this." The brunet's erection was leaking glowing precum onto his happy trail.

"Can I mark you now?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Jim said, shaking his head. "Soon.” Jim kissed him sweetly and motioned for him to sit up and look at the mirror.

Leonard looked at his reflection and saw for himself all of the marks Jim had made. His entire torso was glowing dimly; he examined how Jim had taken extra care in lavishing his neck. A few fingerprints were on his jaw, cheek and forehead. Leonard turned to his partner, grabbed his jaw and passionately kissed him, chasing his partner's lips with his teeth. “Lemme mark you,” he whispered. “I wanna see every drop of my cum on you.”

Jim shuddered, and kissed him again. “Hold on, I wanna put the black light to good use."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see," the blond replied with a mischievous smirk. He turned Leonard until he was satisfied with the angle and knelt in front of him. Nimble fingers wrapped around Leonard’s dick and started stroking. Jim squeezed a bit and dragged the tip against his cheek, leaving behind a trail of luminous precum. He exhaled and looked up at his lover. “Bones,” he sighed, before kissing the tip of his dick and drawing it between his lips. Hot, wet heat surrounded him and Leonard let his head fall forward as he moaned.

Jim slowly sucked on his cock, pushing all the way down to the hilt. He licked under his length, laving his tongue over the veins, and held his best friend’s cock at the back of his throat, swallowing around it. Leonard felt hot air gust out of Jim’s nose to tickle his pubes. The captain started rubbing Leonard’s thigh, smearing more glowing marks in his leg hair. He withdrew, dragging his lips over the length of his cock, stopping at the crown to swirl around as he flicked his tongue along the underside. Leonard carded his fingers through Jim’s hair, lovingly petting him as he serviced his dick.

Jim’s tongue played with the head of Leonard’s dick and worked into the slit, tasting his precum. His sticky hand wandered up again to play with the surgeon’s pudgy belly, patting it and playing with his marked fur. The blond pulled off and mouthed the tip, then gripped Leonard’s cock to slowly stroke it. A moment later Jim was buried nose deep in Leonard’s crotch, sucking on his balls. He took them in one by one, covering them with spit and licking over them. The hand stroking his lover’s cock left behind faint smears of glowing cum.

Wet lips enveloped both of Leonard’s balls and Jim pushed his dick out of the way, giving him better access. Leonard cupped Jim’s jaw to thumb him affectionately, smearing his precum over his best friend’s cheekbone. Jim drew away from his balls and sucked Leonard’s cock back in.

Jim’s pace hastened, licking and sucking more enthusiastically. Leonard watched the marks on his penis disappear as Jim's lips slid up and down his cock, cleaning off his own cum. His breathing deepened as Jim sucked him closer to the edge.

“Jim I’m gonna cum,” he huffed, as he patted Jim's shoulder in warning.

Jim kept licking at his cock until the doctor trembled. He opened his mouth wide and laid the tip of his lover’s cock against his tongue.

Leonard tightly gripped the sheets and heaved out breaths as waves of ecstasy overcame him. He saw stars as he watched his cock visibly throb and shoot thick strands of bright cum into Jim’s gaping mouth, hitting the back of his throat and coating his tongue in jizz. He dared not blink; when a rope overshot and landed on Jim’s face, stretching from his brow, pooling along his nose, and ending just at the top of his lip, leaving a bright line of semen, Leonard was glad he hadn’t.

Jim seemed deeply pleased by his efforts, and was wringing cum out of him when Leonard laughed. “Oh my god; Jim you kinky bastard,” he gasped.

The blond sucked at the tip of Leonard’s cock, lapping up any cum he’d missed. He made a show of sticking his tongue out to show his partner a mouth full of fluorescent cum, then swallowed it, Adam's apple working along his throat. “I knew you’d like it,” he said, smirking victoriously. Jim licked at his length again to clean off Leonard and tease him even more. When Jim started rubbing Leonard’s dick all over his face, trying to transfer jizz to his lover’s manhood, Leonard couldn’t help but laugh. Jim just ended up made a bigger mess of himself, even as he licked and kissed the brunet’s length to eat more of his cum.

“Lemme do it,” Leonard said softly. He started gently thumbing at Jim’s face, gathering his cum and feeding it to his friend bit by bit. Jim happily hummed as he licked at his fingers, cleaning jizz off the digits.

"You know, I was a bit worried you'd think it was too weird," Jim said, as Leonard thumbed at his lip.

“The blacklight?”

“Yeah.”

"Well, it's certainly not the first thing I would have thought of doing," he replied. He caressed Jim's neck as he offered his other thumb for Jim to clean off. When he'd finished laving Leonard's thumb with his tongue, Jim kissed the man's soft cock and smirked.

"If I didn't already have more plans, I'd just ask you to feed me your cum all night." Jim slid his hands up and down Leonard's thighs, lightly massaging them.

"What plans might those be?" Leonard asked absentmindedly as he gathered more semen from Jim's forehead with his index finger.

"There's no way you forgot." Jim chuckled before he wrapped his lips around the finger held out for him.

Leonard just raised a brow while his best friend eagerly sucked his jizz from his finger. When the blond pulled off, he kissed the pad of Leonard's fingertip. Jim's lips were glowing, and whenever he spoke, Leonard saw that his tongue was lit up too.

"I believe your exact words were, you 'wanna see every drop of your cum on me.'"

The doctor shook his head as he cleaned off the last of his cum from Jim's face. "You have no idea how much I wanna mark you," he drawled. "I won't be ready for a while, though," he mumbled.

"That's okay, I can wait," Jim replied

Leonard leaned forward to kiss his still-glowing forehead. Jim closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as his partner petted him. The captain was flush with arousal and vibrant semen, and Leonard was satisfied he'd at least gotten to mark Jim's face.

Wandering eyes traveled down Leonard's form, inspecting where he'd marked. Jim ran a hand up and down Leonard's tacky happy trail, stroking his belly with slow rubs. His fingers wandered back down to Leonard's soft cock and played with him, thumbing at the head or trailing his fingertips along the underside. Jim gripped Leonard's hips and leaned down to kiss his penis, then shuffled forward to pepper his chest with kisses and nuzzle into the sticky fur.

Leonard trailed his hands down his lover's back, gently stroking him. He looked down to see Jim’s hard cock leaking precum onto the floor. "Tell me what you want," he asked in a hushed tone.

"You," Jim said without thought, locking eyes with him. "You, always you."

Leonard cupped the blond's cheeks and kissed him tenderly. Soft, sticky lips mingled with his, and Leonard couldn't help but lick to taste himself. His hands shifted to cradle Jim’s head and pull him closer, deepening their kiss. Jim's tongue dragged over his teeth and Leonard nibbled at his lips in return.

“Can I fuck you?” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s lips, looking at him through a hooded gaze.

He shook his head, but pulled Jim in to rest their foreheads together. “Make love to me, Jim,” he said on an exhale.

Jim plastered himself against him, curling his arms around Leonard’s neck and passionately kissing him. When he drew back in need of breath, Jim whispered, “How do you want it?” before grabbing at the drawer for the lube. He turned Jim by the chin to gaze soulfully into his sapphire blue eyes. “I wanna see you.”

Jim motioned for him to lay back on the bed. Leonard clambered up and made himself as comfortable as he could. The blond adjusted the pillows behind Leonard to cushion him, and trailed his fingers down the surgeon’s chest.

“Good?” he breathed out.

Leonard nodded, and Jim opened up the lube to coat his fingers. The younger man positioned Leonard’s legs how he wanted and leaned over to trade a sweet kiss. A slightly cold finger pressed into Leonard, working him open. The brunet shivered from the sensation, but Jim kept kissing him.

Every few moments, Jim pulled away from sucking on Leonard’s lip and licking his tongue to coat his fingers in more lube. He gasped when Jim kneaded into his prostate, rubbing over it to tease the older man.

It wasn’t very long until Leonard was nodding to Jim again. His partner arranged himself near Leonard’s entrance, slicking himself up with lube.

When Jim pressed in, Leonard exhaled to relax. Once he’d bottomed out, the blond braced his arms on either side of Leonard’s head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Is this okay?”

Leonard nodded and embraced Jim, caressing the back of his neck. Jim worked his hand under Leonard to cradle his head. For a few long moments, Leonard lazily kissed his partner, rubbing his muscled back.

Jim started rocking into him, faster than Leonard wanted. Neither of them would last long at that pace. "Jim, slow down," he mumbled, and his partner obeyed. Not enough, though. "Jim," Leonard intoned again. "Slow down. It's not about getting off. I just wanna be with you."

It seemed to click for Jim, based on his eyebrows raising and his pace slowing. Leonard reached behind himself to grab the headboard, and wrapped his legs around Jim, pulling him closer. Jim pushed in deep, but slowly; every thrust filled Leonard to the brim and sent a spark of pleasure through him. His captain curled around him and they languidly kissed, lips and tongues meeting for a slow display of affection.

Jim nestled into his chest fur, licking through the sticky mess over to Leonard's underarm, where he kissed the ticklish, tense muscle and inhaled his lover's scent. He reached up to grasp Leonard's hand and licked up the brunet's arm, kissing the strong muscle. Leonard brought his other arm around Jim's neck, gently hugging him, and the captain turned for a sweet press of lips to his bicep.  

"Jim," he sighed, and his partner cradled his head and locked eyes with him. The love in his gaze took Leonard's breath away.

Leonard bared his neck for him, and Jim kissed under his jaw down the thick tendons, nibbling gently. He cupped Leonard's throat to feel him swallow and moan, the warmth of the blond's gentle fingers a welcome touch.

Jim varied his angle, trying to find Leonard's sweet spot as he thrust into him. The doctor huffed out a pleasured noise when Jim's thick cock brushed against his prostate. Jim gently petted him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Leonard let his head fall back against the pillows, closing his eyes and immersing himself in the drag of his partner’s cock inside of him. "Deeper," he said. Jim pushed in further, moving Leonard up the bed a bit with each forceful rock of his hips, brushing against his prostate hard. The blond's head fell and their foreheads met; sharing breath and sweat, marks still glowing under the blacklight.

”So beautiful,” Jim whispered as he thrust his cock deep into Leonard.

Leonard cracked his eyes open to gaze at Jim; ocean blue eyes overflowing with love greeted him. Their mouths crushed together as Leonard tilted Jim's head and pulled him in. Jim deepened the kiss as he held tightly to Leonard, pushing deep to fill him with his cock. It was almost as if Jim loved Leonard so much he wanted to merge with him, making their two halves whole.

Leonard moaned into Jim's mouth, gripping his shoulders as he pulled him closer. No matter how much skin on skin there was it wasn't enough. He pulled away and looked deep into the eyes of his best friend, pupils blown open with adoration and desire. "Cum for me," he whispered. "Fill me up and claim me."

Jim dove in to kiss hungrily, and Leonard clenched around him. Jim's thrusts sped up and stuttered, sweat pouring off of him. He started huffing and moaning but Leonard held their lips together. Jim thrust balls deep into Leonard and whined as he came, cock throbbing hard as he pumped hot cum as deep inside his partner as possible. They kissed through Jim's orgasm, Leonard pulling him closer to deepen it as Jim filled him with his load.

"Jim," he gasped for breath as their lips parted. "Hold it in me," he huffed, as he anchored his legs around Jim to hold him inside. "Make me yours."

Leonard caressed his lover as he came down from his high. He brushed sweaty blond curls back and pulled him closer to sweetly kiss his forehead. Jim grabbed one of his hands and threaded their fingers together, pressing soft kisses to Leonard’s knuckles. His lips met the surgeon's brow and moved down over his cheek, his jaw, and neck, peppering him with chaste kisses. They wiled away long minutes, petting, kissing, and breathing in the smell of each other, their sex filling the air with a musky aroma.

Leonard felt ready to spill over with love as he whispered, "I'm yours, Jim, always."

Jim rested his head against Leonard's shoulder and he wrapped around the other man, tightly holding onto him. Jim’s hand found his neck and gripped his nape to thumb at his shoulder. After a short moment, he drew away and grabbed the lube. Leonard watched Jim coat his manhood and start rubbing along its length until he was hard.

Jim tilted him until one of Leonard's legs lay on the bed, the other hoisted over the blond's shoulder to give him a better angle. He slowly worked Leonard’s cock, fisting its length and occasionally swirling his palm over the head, getting a gasp out of the doctor.

Jim’s handjob was agonizingly slow; he watched every twitch, every sharp breath the doctor took, grinning softly the whole time. Leonard let his head fall back, but Jim cradled it and leaned down for a deep kiss. The younger man’s deft fingers played with Leonard’s penis, running along the underside and then pulling on his cock head; an exquisite torture that Leonard wished to never end.

A sudden feeling of emptiness hit him as Jim withdrew from Leonard; the younger man arranged Leonard’s legs to rest on the bed. He lay down next to the doctor, and gestured for him to sit on his lap. Once Leonard had seated himself comfortably, Jim curled his hand around Leonard’s dick again and started gently twisting.

Leonard watched his best friend slowly stroke his slick cock. Up and down his length trailed Jim's fingers, playfully teasing the head of his cock. Leonard felt his release coming, and Jim threaded their free hands together, squeezing gently.

He watched Jim unhurriedly work his length, looking up at him expectantly. His breath heaved as his cock twitched hard, and they both looked down to watch.

Jim stilled his hand and took to rubbing along the underside of Leonard's dick, thumbing just under the crown as it throbbed with near-blinding pleasure between his fingers. Leonard huffed out noisy, moaning breaths as he watched thick strands of cum shoot out onto Jim's body, coating soft fur in glowing liquid. His lover grinned as volley after volley of jizz landed on his chest. Jim tilted his head back and aimed Leonard's dick higher, causing a rope of semen to land on his neck and clavicle.

Leonard squeezed Jim's hand harder when his partner stroked him, trying to get even more cum out of him, making him tremble through the aftershocks. While an impressive amount of cum covered Jim, the last few pulses got only a small dribble of semen; Jim rubbed the end of the doctor's cock in his happy trail, cleaning off the cum to give him more to mark with.

To a certain degree, Leonard still felt like he was dreaming whenever Jim asked to be marked. To Leonard it meant trust, intimacy, partnership, love, and an animalistic desire he couldn't explain; a need to claim, and be claimed. He thought he'd never find all of that in one person in his lifetime. He stared at Jim, his best friend, and wondered if it was too good to be true that they'd fallen in love.

Jim's soft plea brought him back to reality. "Make me yours, Bones." The blond ran his hands up and down Leonard's muscled arms, lightly gripping his biceps. Leonard took in the sight of the man below him covered in glowing cum, and leaned forward to meet Jim's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. No words were spoken; a caress of Jim's marked face was their only communication. Jim gazed up at him with a relaxed smile and soft eyes that spoke volumes to his affections for the other man.

He twirled a finger in Jim's chest hair, trailing it south toward his belly button, pressing a palm to Jim's tummy when it reached its destination. Leonard began to rub his cum into the skin and fine blond hair, gaping as his work tinted Jim’s skin with a dim white glow. He traced glowing lines between Jim’s freckles, drawing patterns in his skin.

Jim watched intently as the surgeon spread semen over his body, marking him not only with body fluids, but with his love. Leonard massaged Jim’s belly, running his fingers through his sticky fur coat and patting his tummy playfully.

Leonard leaned over and kissed one of Jim's nipples, getting a huff out of him. He licked over it, then swiped a hand over his pec, marking him with jizz. He kneaded the other hard pec, carefully covering his partner with a thin, luminescent sheen.

He moved to mark over Jim's heart, softly kissing in the middle of his chest; he paid special attention to symbolically thank the strong muscles that kept giving life to his lover. As Leonard massaged his cum into Jim's chest, he glanced up to see Jim gazing at him. "I love you, Bones," he murmured, looking at Leonard as if he were the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Leonard's heart surged with joy and he felt tears threaten to well up. They had only said those three words for the first time a few weeks ago, and it still meant the world to the doctor to hear it, but for Jim to say it while being claimed conveyed so much more. He had been afraid of ridicule for his desire, afraid of Jim reducing it to a sick kink, but instead Jim was embracing it.

Leonard leaned forward to cup Jim's cheeks and pressed a passionate kiss to the blond man underneath him, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues. He could still taste himself on Jim. He drew away and stilled inches from the younger man, sharing breath with each other. Caressing his face with a slow touch, Leonard swallowed the lump in his throat and choked out, "I love you too, Jim. More than I could ever put into words."

His best friend pulled him in for another deep kiss. They moaned into each other, melted into each other as lips met, teeth nibbled, and tongues licked, Jim clinging tight around his back as if letting go of Leonard would mean death. Jim pulled away for a breath, then dove in again for more, always more of Leonard. He whimpered when Jim’s hands trailed up his spine to card tenderly through his hair.

When Leonard drew away, Jim bared his neck for him; Leonard cradled his head and spent long moments pressing slow, sweet kisses along the firm muscle, worshipping Jim’s beautiful neck. He licked up and down Jim’s sweaty skin and nuzzled under his jaw, feeling the prickly brush of stubble against his nose. He pressed one last lingering kiss to his partner's throat, then drew away to spread the rope of sticky cum over the man's neck. Leonard carefully marked him, petting the captain as he did so, pressing kisses to his cheek as he coated him with love.

He stilled and took in the sight of Jim below him, covered from crotch to face in glowing semen. Some part of him, some nameless desire was sated, at least for now.

Leonard started kneading into his lover's body, working out tension. His deltoids were the first target, pressing in just enough to get Jim to squirm a bit, but not enough to hurt. He pressed into Jim’s tight muscles, moving from there to rub his biceps. They flexed under his fingers when Jim reached up to run his palms up and down Leonard’s belly. The doctor took one of his forearms and worked out the knots, moving up to his wrist and pulling out the stiffness in his carpals. Jim admired the faint glow of Leonard’s jizz left behind on his limb from the massage.

When he’d finished with Jim’s right arm, he moved on to the left, taking a few minutes to knead out all of Jim’s stress. Once done with that, he worked on Jim’s torso, pressing into his pecs and dragging his fingers through his blond chest fur.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Jim whispered.

Leonard cupped his neck and chastely kissed him. "I think with you and I, it was just a matter of time before we really found each other," he answered, thumbing at Jim’s throat.

The blond’s eyes fluttered closed, completely trusting and utterly content as Leonard lightly massaged the kinks out of his neck. He relaxed into the bed as he let magic hands work his body until Jim was loose and pliable. The massage turned into petting as Leonard smiled down at him, carding his fingers through soft body hair.

“Computer, blacklights off. Lights, 40%,” Leonard commanded, and the usual white lighting filled the room. Jim cracked open his crystal blue eyes and locked them with Leonard's amber. Jim stayed quiet, enjoying his lover worshipping his body. After a while of petting his belly and appreciating his sticky fur, Leonard noticed that he seemed to want to say something, but was hesitating.

"Come on, Jim, I know that look. You can tell me what's on your mind."

“No, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Out with it, if you don’t tell me you’ll be thinking about it for hours.”

It was a few moments before Jim spoke. "Did you ever... Did you ever mark Jocelyn?"

Leonard grimaced at the question. Thinking about that made him feel ashamed. "No, she called me a freak when I finally got the courage to ask her if I could."

Jim's face fell to frown with concern.

"Wouldn't even let me try to explain. I think that was the last time we ever fucked."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Leonard palmed Jim’s abdomen, always appreciative of his tummy. "Said I should be ashamed of myself for wanting to do something so ‘disgusting’."

The captain furrowed his brow in worry. "Bones, you don't buy into that, do you?" The man clasped Leonard’s hand, presently rubbing his happy trail, squeezing lightly.

"Maybe a bit, I guess. I just – it had been going downhill for a while and – you hear her say that, and then you never have sex again, and then everything else happened and..." He trailed off, waving his other hand around. "I know she probably just said it to hurt me but – it's hard not to think that was part of why."

Jim released his hand and took hold of either side of his jaw, pulling him down to hover inches from his face. Empathy for Leonard’s grief was clearly etched in Jim’s expression. "I love when you mark me," he murmured sincerely. He pulled Leonard down to kiss his forehead. "I know what it means to you, and I love when you do it."

The doctor didn't reply; he waited to see where Jim would go.

"I love doing it too; you know that, right?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Don't ever be ashamed of this; of marking me, of us marking each other. Don't ever be ashamed of what you do with someone you love." He kissed Leonard's forehead again. "Don't ever be ashamed of what you do with _me_."

Moments passed as Leonard took in Jim's words. If Jim knew what it meant to Leonard – even though Leonard couldn’t really explain it himself – and even after that, loved being marked, then anything anyone else says isn't worth his time.

"I love you, Bones. I'm not judging you, or this. Especially not when it’s made me so happy."

“Really?” Leonard asked, somewhat shy.

“Yeah. It makes you happy to do this, to mark me, and it makes me happy too, so by god do it.”

A small smile crept over the brunet's face. He playfully nudged the side of Jim's head with a lightly curled fist. "Okay," he said quietly. He took to massaging his partner again in hopes he could somehow give Jim even a fraction of the love he wanted to. "I've never marked anyone before you, you know."

"You mean..." Jim trailed off, eyes widening with realization. "I'm the only one you've ever claimed?"

Leonard nodded, unsure of what Jim's excitement was for. "Yeah, I haven't —"

Jim cut him off when he suddenly grabbed and furiously kissed him, biting his lip and aggressively licking between his lips. "I'm your only claim?"

Leonard stared wide-eyed at his best friend, taken aback by Jim's bruising kiss. "I – yeah, you are."

Jim kissed him again, heaving out words between forceful presses of lips. "I'm – your first – and only – mark me again," he begged. "Mark me again and again and again, Bones." Another passionate kiss. "Make me yours," he exhaled, staring hungrily at Leonard.

"Jim, I'd love to, but... I'm all tuckered out for tonight."

Jim sagged against the bed in disappointment. "Aw..." He glanced to where their dicks lay together, soft and spent, against Jim's happy trail, probably trying to judge if he could wring another cum shot out of his best friend.

"Will you do it in the morning?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Once, maybe twice since we're off duty for alpha shift."

"Twice," Jim insisted.

"Okay, okay, twice. But only if you mark me twice too."

Jim cupped the back of Leonard's head and thumbed at his temple. “I’d love to," he said. He pushed himself up into a sitting position in front of Leonard, who grabbed his arms to balance him, but he fiddled with the sheets and wouldn't meet the older man's eyes.

"Jim?" Leonard asked, a bit concerned.

"Um, I have a question for you," he replied, apparently preferring to look at Leonard's tummy rather than his face.

"Okay," the brunet replied with a bit of trepidation.

Jim took a few moments, seeming to steel himself.  “Bones — Leonard,” he started, his nerves starting to show. Leonard’s heart sped up in anticipation; Jim only used his given name when it was serious. “For seven years, you have been my best friend.”

Leonard gripped Jim’s biceps a bit harder when the man paused.

“More recently, you've been my lover, my partner, and… the more I think about it, I can’t imagine anyone else by my side.”

Leonard realized that as of late he'd been having similar thoughts. Whenever he imagined retiring, it was Jim by his side. The thought of growing old always had Jim there with him. Any thought of children – or in a perfect world raising Joanna – had Jim right beside him. The doctor leaned forward ever so slightly, never blinking as his best friend stalled again.

Jim gazed hopefully, nervously to him. “Best friend – lover – partner – will you add husband to the list?”

Leonard released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and bit his lip. He felt tears well up, and blinked them back.

“Will you marry me?” Jim asked, quiet and anxious.

Leonard's heart soared with joy, and he framed Jim’s face to pull him in for a passionate kiss.

“Yes,” he exhaled in a watery voice. “Yes, _yes_ ,” he nodded, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

A breath escaped Jim and he pulled Leonard in for a tight hug. Kisses were pressed to the surgeon’s neck as his arms clutched his partner – his _fiancé_  – to his chest.

When they separated, Jim’s face was tear-stained as well. “I gave my heart to you a long time ago, Jim,” Leonard choked out.

Jim smiled wide even as more tears streaked down his cheekbones. “I uh, have some rings, but we’re all sticky,” he said, sniffling quietly.

“Can I wear mine anyway?” Leonard asked, not caring about the mess, only wanting this symbol of love and belonging on his hand – only wanting to belong to Jim.

“I — yeah, of course,” Jim answered. He reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. After a moment of trying to open it without staining the velvet, he gave up and popped it open, revealing two simple platinum bands. “I um, I machined them myself,” he said nervously. The blond removed one of them and inspected the inner surface. Apparently satisfied, he gingerly took Leonard's left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger, its metal cool but comfortably snug.

"It's beautiful," Leonard murmured with awe. “Can I put yours on?” Jim nodded and held the box up. The surgeon carefully removed the other ring from it and scrutinized it. Some fancy English script was inscribed on the inside. He glanced up to meet Jim’s eyes. “What’s it say?”

“Um,” Jim mumbled. “It’s uh… it’s kind of stupid.” When Leonard just raised his eyebrows expectantly, he continued, “It says ‘Property of Leonard Horatio McCoy'.”

Sure enough, when Leonard looked more carefully, there plain as day was the cursive rendition of his name.

"I can have it polished off if tha —"

A slow, ardent kiss from Leonard interrupted him. When Leonard released him, Jim gave a dopey smile.

"Does mine say 'Property of James Tiberius Kirk'?" Leonard asked.

"No, it doesn't say anything. I didn't want to presume..." Jim mumbled, looking down at his hands and picking at a nail.

Leonard took Jim's hand and stroked a thumb along the back. "Can you have it done?"

Jim grinned sheepishly. Leave it to a starship captain to become giddy and nervous when talking to his partner about marriage. "Okay," he answered. "You still haven't given me my ring," he pointed out. Leonard raised his fiancé's hand and readied the ring. "Leonard McCoy, will you make me yours?" When Leonard slid the ring onto Jim's finger, the blond leaned forward and pulled the other man in for a press of lips. He scooted forward on the bed to bring himself closer to Leonard, and they pulled into an intimate embrace.

For long minutes they sweetly kissed, sharing space, breath, and gentle touches. Leonard's world narrowed to him and his fiancé; two men deeply in love, sitting together naked as the day they were born, sharing love for each other. When they parted, Leonard cupped his partner's jaw and admired the handsome platinum band contrasting his pale skin.

Jim brushed sweaty hair from Leonard’s brow, petting him affectionately. He pressed another kiss, chaste and soft, to him. "With all of my heart, I love you. I'm yours," he ended in a whisper.

Leonard cupped the captain’s cheeks and gazed into his eyes. A toothy grin split Jim's face and he started laughing. Leonard joined him, huffing out amused chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure that's the sappiest thing I've ever said," the blond said, giggling the entire time. "I read too much poetry."

Leonard rubbed a palm over Jim’s pec, fingers sticking in his cum-tacky fur. "I like sappy," he said. He sprawled backward onto the bed and pulled Jim down to lay on top of him. The blond burrowed into his neck and sighed happily as he tightly hugged Leonard, pressing every inch of them together. Leonard pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around his lover, the weight of the younger man on him a comfortable one, rather than cloying.

The ring around his finger and the one pressing into his back was a feeling he'd sorely missed. As they embraced, Leonard couldn't help but grin like a crushing teenager even as Jim spun them to rest on their sides. Soon, Leonard drifted off to sleep, held tight between the arms of his best friend and soon-to-be husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The surprise kink is a black light for revealing where any cum is.


End file.
